This invention relates to swimming pool decks and, more particularly to an improved swimming pool deck arrangement, and apparatus and methodology for constructing such decks.
In prior art methods and apparatus for constructing a swimming pool deck, the deck was formed in one of several methods. Older construction methods generally consisted of excavating to a depth of 4-6 inches around the peripheral area of the swimming pool and placing a form the distance from the pool according to the desired width. Concrete was poured into the excavated area. This type of swimming pool deck is disclosed by Bennett in U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,645. After a couple of years use, with the ground around the pool settling and winter freezes, the concrete deck begins to crack and settle.
A second construction method is disclosed by Fox--U.S. Pat. No. 3511.002 where a lined swimming pool and deck are formed as a unit. An excavation is dug wide enough for the pool and deck construction. The pool is formed of metal sides with a plastic liner. The deck is constructed of a plurality of supporting members anchored to a footing with a poured concrete deck. This type of deck must be installed as the pool is built since the supporting members also add support to the pool walls.
A third type of swimming pool deck is disclosed by Colson--U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,379 where the deck and pool are constructed at the same time. Colson excavates an area large enough for the pool and deck and pours a bottom for the pool and footings for the deck. Appropriate reinforcing rods are placed in the excavation prior to pouring the pool bottom and deck footings. The walls of the pool are poured to finish the pool. The deck is constructed by pouring a plurality of spaced columns placing supports between the columns. The supports are anchored to the reinforcing rods in the pool walls and to horizontal supports extending radially outward from the pool. Reinforcing grids are placed on the horizontal supports and the area outside the pool is back-filled to the proper grade. The deck is finished by pouring concrete to fill the area formed above the supporting apparatus and confined by mold forms. The Colson method requires the deck to be assembled as the pool is being built since the supports are anchored to the pool molds and to the reinforcing rods.
It is the principle object of this invention to provide an improved swimming pool deck arrangement and an improved method and apparatus for constructing such a deck.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a swimming pool deck construction for forming a deck by mechanical assembly of a deck reinforcing support system.
It is another object of the present invention to form a swimming pool deck either with a new pool construction or with an existing pool.
It is a further object of the present invention that the swimming pool deck erection is effected by a mechanical prescribed rote process to fabricate a deck to match a pool of any desired shape without requiring skilled artisans for excavation, concrete installation, or the like.